Aequilibrium
thumb|400px Aequilibrium ''est un ARG italien visant à promouvoir Leonard De Vinci et la région de Lomellina. Informations générales '''Agence : '''Ecole Polytechnique de Turin et Université Guglielmo-Marconi '''Client : '''INTERNE (Projet de recherche) '''Lancement : '''juin 2013 (peu clair) '''Durée : '''jusqu’au 14 septembre 2013 '''Type de dispositif : '''ARG, géocaching '''Supports : '''site internet, réseaux sociaux, événements in situ '''Cible théorique : '''adolescents, jeunes adultes, public familier des NTIC ; italophones '''Type de patrimoine valorisé : '''Léonard De Vinci, la région de Lomellina en Italie '''Url : '''https://www.facebook.com/ultimocustode, https://alexnovaro.wordpress.com/ thumb|center|670 px Synopsis A la fin du 15e siècle, Léonard De Vinci découvre l’existence d’une société secrète, Xianshi, qui provoque des catastrophes naturelles. Alors qu’il séjourne à Sforzesca, un village de la région de Lomellina, il fonde l’Ordo Aequilibri, un ordre de gardiens visant à le défendre dans son combat contre Xishuan. De nos jours, le combat continue, et les descendants des gardiens, Giovanni Sacchi et son neveu Alessandro Novaro, ainsi que Matteo Bernini, un fabricant de montres de la région de Lomellina, affrontent les héritiers de Xishuan, les Latreille père et fils. Fonctionnement Le dispositif est dispersé sur 17 sources différentes, sur six supports incluant : des comptes Facebook ; un blog ; des sites internets ; un compte Soundcloud ; des e-mails ; des événements in situ. L’expérience est non-linéaire, débutant avec une vidéo teaser de 30s diffusée en juin 2013, guidant par la suite vers le réseau de sites de l’ARG. Les designers proposent icides schémas complets pour appréhender la structure de l’ARG (reproduits ci-dessous). Le but de cette expérience non-linéaire est de permettre aux participant.e.s d’en apprendre un maximum sur le monde fictionnel, de s’y impliquer, avant l’événement final, le geocaching dans la région de Lomellina le 14 septembre 2013 (un jeu de piste assisté par GPS de plus en plus prisé pour le tourisme). thumb|400px thumb|400px Coulisses En ce qui concerne la genèse et les soutiens du projet, je laisse cet article des chercheur.se.s Domenico Morreale et Giulia Bertone parler : ''The project is part of the "We art technology—Youth and cross-media" initiative, which aims at promoting digital creativity, involving young people in creative activities and games supported by digital media. "Youth and cross-media" is promoted and supported by the Italian Ministry of Youth and the National Association of Italian Municipalities, involving the City of Vigevano, the City of Mortara (PV), the City of Formigine (MO), AST—Consortium for Territorial Development and the association for free software LUG Ducale (Vigevano-PV). Il faut bien noter que Léonard De Vinci est déjà un intérêt touristique majeur de la région de Lomellina ; l’objectif du projet était de tester un dispositif visant à attirer un jeune public - mais les images disponibles dans la vidéo ci-dessus montrent un public d’âge moyen participant au geocaching final... Morreale et Bertone expliquent qu’il s’agit du premier ARG italien à expérimenter le transmedia et le geocaching ; il reste dommage que leurs compte-rendus disponibles sur le sujet, s’attardant sur la conception du jeu, n’étudient pas sa réception. 02Ae.JPG 03Ae.JPG 04Ae.JPG 06Ae.JPG Catégorie:2013 Catégorie:Italie Catégorie:Site internet Catégorie:Réseaux sociaux Catégorie:Vidéos Catégorie:Evenement IRL Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Territoire Catégorie:Adultes Catégorie:ARG